Moi, ou le plaisir d'être un Orque
by Alaiis
Summary: Que se passe-t-il dans la tête d'un Orque? Ici, le bout de vie d'un Orque autant que ses élucubrations pendant la Bataille des Cinq Armées. Rating T, parce que c'est quand même d'un Orque qu'on parle.


**Bonjour, bonjour! Voilà mon 1er OS (du moins que je publie) mais j'ai quand même assez d'expérience en matière d'écriture, même si la fanfic n'est pas mon domaine premier.**

 **Donc voici un OS... sur un Orque. Ne me demandez pas comment c'est venu, je sais pas. Tolkien serait sûrement mort sur le coup s'il avait lu ça. Pauvre de lui. En tout cas, maintenant, il ne risque plus rien. B) J'espère quand même que c'est original et que ça n'a pas été déjà fait. Parce que c'est mon idée-euh.**

 **Donc, rating T, parce qu'il n'y a pas de tortures. Enfin si, mais implicitement. Vous inquiétez pas, c'est pas gore. Après... ce n'est que mon avis. Donc n'hésitez pas, au cas où, à me dire si vous pensez que ça doit passer rating M. Mais j'en doute quand même.**

 **Je n'ai pas vraiment de problèmes avec l'orthographe mais je ne suis qu'une pauvre mortelle, à qui une coquille peut arriver sur le coin du nez à chaque instant. Pour éviter que les coquilles fassent trop de dommages à mon nez, n'hésitez pas à les signaler!**

 **Voilà voilà.**

 **Ah si.**

 **Disclaimer: Bien que la Tolkien Estate doive sûrement posséder des Orques à profusion, ils y tiennent comme un Nain à son or, à leurs créatures toutes moches. Celui-ci ne fait pas exception à la règle, il ne m'appartient donc pas. Et je suis devenue aussi riche grâce à lui qu'une personne qui n'a rien gagné grâce à lui.**

 **Cette fois c'est bon. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Beaucoup pensent que nous, Orques, sommes stupides. C'est faux.

Nous sommes vicieux, je peux vous l'accorder.

Nous aimons torturer, violer, tuer. Très bien.

Nous sommes laids. Peut-être. Tout dépend des goûts de chacun.

Mais nous ne sommes pas stupides.

* * *

Je marchais en cadence avec mes compagnons, en route pour Erebor, en route pour annihiler toute forme de vie qui nous résisterait. En route pour faire mordre la poussière à Ecu-de-Chêne et les fichues oreilles pointues.

J'eus un ricanement. Ils ne faisaient pas le poids.

Le mantra qui avait guidé ma vie résonnait dans ma tête au rythme de mes pas. Nous n'étions pas stupides. Nous n'étions pas _stupides_.

Car, en effet, j'avais peur. Honte à moi s'il m'arrivait de formuler ce sentiment. C'était bien connu. Nous ne ressentions que la haine et le plaisir de tuer. Nous avions une réputation à tenir, après tout.

Je me consolai. Il y aurait sûrement des femmes avec qui prendre du plaisir une fois la bataille terminée. J'en salivais d'avance.

Puis, de toute façon, nos ennemis ne faisaient pas le poids.

J'eus un sourire satisfait.

Nous n'étions pas stupides.

* * *

Nombre d'entre nous ne pouvaient s'empêcher des caquètements désagréables pour toute oreille autre que la nôtre.

Voilà plusieurs heures que nous attendions dans les souterrains que les pièces d'échecs soient en place. Les armées. Hommes, Nains, Elfes. Je gloussai avec délectation à la pensée du carnage qui les attendait.

La tension montait.

Les grands Mange-Terre allaient bientôt surgir, avant de se retirer pour nous libérer la place.

La soif de sang commençait à se faire ressentir.

Plus aucune peur parmi nous. Nous savions tous que le plaisir serait trop grand pour ça.

J'avais hâte.

* * *

Ces idiots avaient été bien surpris de nous voir arriver. Ecu-de-Chêne et ses animaux de compagnie étaient restés retranchés dans la Montagne. Couards.

Un Nain surgit devant moi. Je lui tranchai plus ou moins proprement la gorge. Encore un idiot.

La vue du sang giclant à flot de sa plaie béante m'excita. J'avais besoin de plus. De torturer, de faire mal.

Je me sentais bien.

Sans plus me préoccuper du cadavre à mes pieds, je partis à la recherche d'une nouvelle proie.

Je devais admettre que les Elfes et les Nains faisaient preuve d'une efficacité remarquable. Pas assez pour nous vaincre, bien entendu. Il y avait encore une seconde armée qui les attendait.

Un sourire dévoilant tous mes chicots noirâtres s'afficha sur mon visage. Il aurait du mal à me quitter.

Je venais d'apercevoir un jeune fils des Hommes, totalement perdu. J'allais dans sa direction quand quelque chose me retint.

Au loin, un Elfe, agonisant.

Je changeai de trajectoire.

Même si nous détestions les Hommes et les Nains, c'étaient les Elfes nos ennemis ancestraux. Eux, avec qui nous avions été apparentés il y a des temps immémoriaux.

Voir leur visage parfait me dégoûtait. C'étaient eux qui nous avaient abandonnés. Ils nous avaient en quelque sorte livrés à Morgoth. Ces traîtres.

C'était leur faute si nous étions devenus ce que nous étions. Ils n'avaient pas à se plaindre.*

Je parvins enfin devant l'Elfe. Il était couvert de sang, une plaie profonde au torse qui lui serait sûrement fatale. Mais il parvenait encore à être beau. Encore à être parfait.

Ce n'était sûrement pas l'un de ceux qui nous avaient abandonnés. Ils étaient tous partis. Encore. Les Elfes ne savaient faire que partir, en laissant derrière eux ceux à qui ils seraient le plus utile.

Ce n'était sûrement pas l'un de ceux qui nous avaient abandonnés. Mais c'était un Elfe. C'était suffisant.

Alors que je l'observais, silencieux, la rancœur dégoulinant de mes pores, je vis avec satisfaction la peur défigurer ses traits parfaits.

Il n'avait pas peur de mourir. Il savait que son destin était scellé.

Il avait peur de souffrir.

Une lueur de folie dans les yeux, j'entrepris de nous chercher un coin bien à l'abri.

* * *

Il était temps de rejoindre à nouveau la bataille.

Je jetai un coup d'œil méprisant au cadavre de l'Elfe. Il était méconnaissable. Le visage ensanglanté, parsemé de coupures profondes comme tout le reste de son corps, il aurait paru effrayant au reste de son peuple. J'avais aussi égaré un doigt. En fouillant un peu, ses semblables pourraient sûrement le retrouver. En même temps que les bouts épars de ses oreilles, je suppose.

Subitement, l'Elfe était devenu beaucoup moins parfait.

J'eus un ricanement.

Je m'étais beaucoup amusé, j'avais saigné l'oreilles pointues comme un porc, il avait hurlé d'une façon que je n'aurais jamais imaginé, et j'avais vu dans ses yeux ses pires peurs se réaliser.

La vie était parfaite.

* * *

Je tranchais, membre après membre, tête après tête. Je commençais à m'ennuyer.

Sûrement à fatiguer aussi. Mais cela, il était hors de question que je l'avoue.

Alors je continuais de trancher.

* * *

C'était indéniable, je fatiguais. La bataille faisait rage depuis plus longtemps que ce que j'avais prévu.

Une petite voix insidieuse et sarcastique me souffla que je n'avais pas réfléchi à la question et que seuls les gens stupides ne réfléchissaient pas. Je la chassai d'un revers de la main.

Ce n'était pas le moment.

Je fatiguais.

* * *

J'étais couvert de sang et je faisais peur aux Hommes comme aux Nains. Il en fallait plus pour effrayer un Elfe. S'ils savaient comment j'avais traité l'un des leurs auparavant.

Un rire sardonique me monta à la gorge au souvenir de l'Elfe mutilé. Je le laissai s'échapper presque avec soulagement.

Je n'étais pas malheureux pour tous les autres Orques qui étaient tombés. À part nous taper dessus, nous ne faisions rien d'autre.

Mais j'étais fatigué.

Et ce rire qui m'emportait était comme un prétexte pour arrêter de me battre quelques instants.

Puis je sentis quelque chose de froid au creux de mon ventre.

C'était poisseux, aussi.

Vint la douleur.

Fulgurante, suffocante, destructrice.

Je crachai un peu de sang noir qui m'était monté à la bouche.

Et je levai le regard, mon regard saumâtre empli de souffrance.

Je rencontrai les yeux froids et pleins de dégoût de l'Elfe qui venait de me transpercer de son épée.

Je pouvais presque y lire le fil de ses pensées.

Il se demandait comment une créature quelconque pouvait éclater de rire au milieu d'un bain de sang.

Il se demandait comment une créature si hideuse pouvait réellement exister.

Il se demandait comment une créature telle que moi pouvait avoir un jour été apparentée aux siens.

D'un geste vif, il dégagea sa lame de mes entrailles. Il se détourna et ne m'accorda plus un regard.

Je m'écroulai au sol.

Alors que mon esprit devenait brumeux, la petite voix insidieuse parvint à se démêler de la mélasse dans laquelle elle était plongée.

J'avais été bien stupide de détourner mon attention l'espace de quelques secondes. En plus, ça faisait mal. J'avais le droit de faire mal aux autres. Les autres n'avaient pas le droit de me faire mal.

L'Elfe n'était pas au courant, apparemment.

Je portai mon regard au loin, presque nonchalamment, puisque j'étais en train de me vider de mon sang.

Ecu-de-Chêne avait fait une sortie. Les Nains se ralliaient à lui, pris d'un courage nouveau qui leur manquait encore quelques instants plus tôt.

Je les regardai, inexpressif, massacrer avec entrain ceux de mon peuple.

Alors me vint une dernière pensée.

Peut-être, finalement, les Orques étaient-ils stupides.

Puis je fis ma rencontre avec la Mort.

* * *

 ***Notre très cher Orque fait ici référence à leur création. Dans le Silmarillion, il est dit que certains des Elfes qui avaient décidé de ne pas migrer (à vous, ô lecteurs qui avez lu le Silmarillion, ne me flagellez pas. Même s'il est facile de savoir ce que sont les Valar (pas de « s » merci, le « r » est déjà un pluriel) de nos jours grâce à la magie d'Internet, toussa toussa il est possible de se trouver face à un tout jeune lecteur fraichement entré au pays des fo… dans le fandom. Et à vous, ô autres lecteurs qui avez été piqués de curiosité, Wikipédia sera capable de vous informer. Tapez… Euh… Je pense que vous saurez vous débrouiller. Peut-être que « Orques » ça suffit, je sais pas.) comme tout le monde se firent capturer par Morgoth, le grand méchant méchant, le big villain, le maître de Sauron,le Noir Ennemi du Monde, mouahahaha !**

 **Reprenons.**

 **Il leur a ensuite fait subir mille et une tortures jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent hideux et que leur cœur soit aussi noir que le sien puis il les a fait se reproduire et le tour était joué. Voilà voilà.**

 **Alors? Ça va, pas trop perturbés? Non? Bien. Ça signifie que vous êtes en état de poster une review. ;P**

 **Si vous avez perdu votre santé mentale en lisant cet OS, vous pouvez aussi vous plaindre à l'auteur et demander des remboursements d'inscription à l'asile en postant une review.**

 **Tchuss, my friends! (Le 1er qui dit que mélanger l'allemand et l'anglais, c'est pas bien, il poste 2 reviews. Non mais.)**


End file.
